1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to discharge devices and more particularly to a static-electricity discharge device for discharging the static electricity from a human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, the human body is capable of accumulating a charge of electricity commonly known as static electricity. This charge of static electricity can be dramatically illustrated by running a comb through human hair on a cold morning and listening to the "crackle" of the static electricity. A very painful illustration of this static electricity build up phenomenon which has been experienced by almost all human beings is the discharge of static electricity through the fingertips to a doorknob after crossing a carpeted room. Even more embarrassing than painful is the discharge of static elctricity through the fingertips of one human being to the hand or other extremeties of a second human being.
In addition to being extremely painful upon discharge, static electricity build up in a human being can be extremely dangerous. Once a static electricity charge builds up in a human being, he may not discharge for an extended period of time. During this time period, he may enter an explosive environment where he may inadvertently discharge creating a spark resulting in an explosion.